Shoutmon's Love
by xxXHanaJimaXxx
Summary: When Shoutmon begins to see Gumdramon in a new light the two go on a adventure they won't forget. Rated M for latter chapters Gumdramon x Shoutmon
1. Chapter 1

A King's Desires

XHJX (Yes that IS what I'm calling myself): alright let do this

Shoutmon: Why did I agree to this -_-?

XHJX: Because I will make a fic about you and sharks if you don't.

Shoutmon: Fine

Gumdramon: xxXHanaJimaXxx does not own Digimon, Digimon Xros Wars is owned by its respective owners

(Shoutmon P.O.V)

It was like any other day in the DigiQuartz It had been a two months since Gumdramon turned Quartzmon into a digiegg and the portal to human world reopened again right now it's just me in my castle "I guess I'll go for a walk" I thought to himself. Images of the previous night flashed before me" dammit why can't I stop thinking that I mean all I did was...?" I shook my head to get the thought out of my head when I realized I had walked a bit far away I was standing in Taiki's city and I saw what seemed to be a blue ball upon closer inspection I realized it was Gumdramon moaning next to a picture.

(Gumdramon P.O.V.)

I don't really remember much of what happened I remember screaming, seeing Shoutmon and feeling really hot when I awoke I saw Shoutmon staring at me I'm not exactly sure but his face seemed to be shining redder then usual "Ousama" I said aloud but the words only came as a whisper "Gumdramon are you ok here let me take you back to the castle" "No I can" I tried to get up but my body went numb and I fell asleep again.

(Shoutmon .)

As Gumdramon slowly awoke I looked at the picture to find it to be of me he opened those beautiful eyes wait did I just think his eyes were…"Ousama" I heard "Gumdramon what are you doing here come on let me take you back to the castle" " No I don't need you to" he started to get up but he simply fell down I walked over and managed to catch him I threw him over my shoulder "man he's heavier than I thought" I laughed at the thought. On the way I heard him make quiet whimpers god he's adorable "what am I thinking I accidentally said aloud, "Oh Ousama…" Gumdramon said "Oh my god he's not thinking…" then I was back in the castle "welcome home master Oh I see we have guests I will prepare the spare bed " no its okay "I cut my servant off " he's staying in my room" "Oh I see". I carried him into my room and gently placed him on my bed when I started thinking about that day once again.

(Flashback) 2 days earlier

Third person P.O.V.

Shoutmon was taking a late night walk outside his castle he came upon Gumdramon sleeping next to a tree "what a troublemaker" Shoutmon said to himself. As he stared at Gumdramon his eyes began to wander before he knew it he was staring directly at his crotch "What am I doing" he thought to himself in seconds he was standing directly above Gumdramon their lips only inches apart "Why can't I move why isn't my body listening to me I mean I don't like him that way…do I?" as the thought him he was able to pull himself away and he immediately ran all the way back to his castle "welcome home master "sorry in a hurry" he ran back to his room thinking to himself " do I like Gumdramon like that why couldn't I move why, WHY!" as this occurred Gumdramon sleepily woke up saying "Huh where am why do I keep going places without knowing it?" he said completely unaware of the kings actions "hey when did this get into my pocket" as he reached into his shirt(Note: or vest I'm not really sure.)He pulled out a picture of Shoutmon standing next to himself "God Ousama's so sexy WAIT WHAT!" he shouted at himself for thinking such things as he walked off not sure where he was going.

End of flashback

Shoutmon P.O.V.

"I need to go to sleep "I said to myself I remembered Gumdramon was still here, for a second I thought me and him could share the bed "NO, NO, NO" I ended up having one of my servants bring in an extra bed for me as I drifted off into sleep I had thoughts of Gumdramon above me coming closer and closer until I fell asleep overcome by drowsiness.

XHJX: Hooray for the first chapter

Shoutmon: How much longer do I have to do this?

XHJX: Oh just wait till' we get to the Raunchy chapters, and then you'll actually have something to complain about. : 3

Shoutmon: Oh dear god T_T

Gumdramon: HOORAY! :D

My first fan fiction please tells me what you think review and if I should continue (even though I'm continuing anyways).


	2. Chapter 2

XHJX: Hooray for Digimon denial XD but yeah I put a shit load of that in here

Shoutmon: xxXHanaJimaXxx does not own Digimon, Digimon Xros wars belongs to its respective owners.

XHJX: For some reason I was listening One more kiss while I typed this...weird, there be yaoi in this chapter(lol so fast XD)so if you don't like that don't read!

(Gumdramon P.O.V)

Dream sequence: Shoutmon lowered his hips sending a pain into my rear "Ousama it hurts" but the words wouldn't come out "You're so fragile my little angel" he put his tongue to my neck, sending a sensation through my entire body. "Now it's your turn" he said slowly bending over revealing his wide gorgeous. "OH MY GOD" I shouted "oh it was just a dream" as I looked around I realized Shoutmon was sleeping in a bed next to me "Great he probably dragged me back hear didn't he," directly after saying that I remembered my dream. "Shit if anyone finds out that- "That you had a wet dream about the king? Trust me not everyone in this castle is a dense as they seem" the voice came from the doorway, to my surprise it was one of Shoutmon's servants. "It is okay I won't tell a soul" she said before and walked away before I could even make up a good comeback. I decide I should leave before Shoutmon woke up "going again?" "Dammit I woke him up "he was staring directly at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his" I'm waiting" "I don't need you to lecture me king, ever since I beat Quartzmon I've become better then you" "You realize if it wasn't for Taiguru you wouldn't even be here right now don't overlook that" all I want to do is run away from here but before I could move he got close to me and put his arms around me.

"Do you really think that you need to be alone anymore I'm here for you now so please stop running away" his words were so soft his lips were brushing the sides of my face his red body felt so warm so soft...wait did he just tell me that-when I looked at his face, which I could see was blushing, I could tell he had just realized what he had just said "I…Umm...just" I heard what sounded like a bell "Dammit I'll be right back Gum-kun don't wander too much" he said as he ran out of the room Gum-kun? That nickname sounded funny but...at the same time cute, what am I thinking I mean he just wanted to comfort me didn't he? I mean he doesn't think of me as of anything more than friends...does he or…Or is it me? The thought stuck and I felt a bit uncomfortable when I realized I was all alone in the castle Shoutmon was constantly trying to get me to come to and now that I looked around the room looked so divine I wonder if the rest of this place is as nice, Shoutmon's words stuck in my head "don't wander too much" eh I'll be fine nothing that bad could happen.

(Shoutmon P.O.V.) Dammit I forgot about wake-up duty again, ugh what did I just say to Gumdramon I mean I didn't want him to keep running but why did I say that I was here for him? Your highness you're talking to yourself again "Just go get things ready" "Fine" well I guess I'll deal with Gumdramon when I get back but for now I have speeches to do *sigh* it's going to be a long day.

(Gumdramon P.O.V.)

This castle is so large it must be great being able to live here so many people looking up to you hmm I wonder how Betsumon is I haven't seen him for a while maybe I'll visit him when Shoutmon lets me leave this place, when I saw out of a porch Shoutmon was talking to what looked like half of the entire DigiQuartz though I couldn't make out what he was saying everyone seemed to appreciate every single word he said when he was done I heard everyone cheer wow king looks so handsome with the sun behind him-Damn I'm thinking these word thoughts again, then I saw a weird light coming out of the room behind me when I opened the door I saw some sort of egg

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE" a loud voice boomed "YOU DON'T BELONG IN HERE EXIT AT ONCE" as fast as I could I ran out "what's his problem?" I decided to go back to the room king left me in but after about 10 minutes of wandering I realized "I'm lost" when I looked over a corner I say Shoutmon walking through the hall "I'll follow him then" as I followed behind making sure to keep my distance he walked into a room I waited for about 30 seconds before opening the door to see him taking his clothes off. "Gum-kun?" he said his voice cracking I could feel my face getting hotter "SORRY" I said not able to stand for any longer and slammed the door shut.

(Shoutmon P.O.V)

As usual the speech drained me oh well at least I have a whole day to myself-and Gum-kun I wonder what he's doing probably wandering around looking in all the rooms, I decided just to lay down in my room to rest I take of chest plate my scarf and my pants (in my story the wear pants) until I'm just in my underwear when I looked at the door shocked but more than anything embarrassed to see that it was Gum-kun blushing staring directly at my crotch. "Gum-kun?" as we stared at each other he slowly yelled out "SORRY" for a second I didn't move then I just put on my clothing when I opened the door I saw Gum-kun on the floor blushing my god he's adorable when he blushes I cleared my throat to get his attention "well we should just forgot that this incident ever happened shall we," "Agreed" he whispered. "Gum-kun now that you're staying here we should talk about how you'll be working for me" "WHAT!" "Well you really didn't think you'd be staying here for free did you?" "No I guess not," I could tell he wasn't very happy but still he looks so cute when he's mad "come with me I'll show you were you'll be working" then I took his paw and walked over to the kitchen. "Manna would you come here for a minute" my maid manna came out cheerful as ever "How can I be of service your highness" "see to it that Gum-kun here gets his share of work" "of course sir"

(Gumdramon P.O.V)

Just as Shoutmon left the maid Manna snapped her fingers and a bunch of maids grabbed my arms and held me to the wall "I'm guessing the king wanted a maid to fill his "desires" but I'm kind of surprised he choose a male but hey whatever floats his boat I guess" MAID? DESIRES? Oh my god they're not going to-"well off with these grotesque clothes now they ripped off my clothes no matter how hard I tried their grip on me was too tight and before I knew it they were slipping on a maid's outfit onto me "There now don't you look just amazing~" "I look like a hooker" "well considering how lonely the kings been feeling you're probably going to be feeling like one two" my god how could they say this stuff so easily "now it's time for tips on how to act when the king sees you first when he iss slipping his pen-why couldn't be relaxing somewhere like the beach or something but no I have to be acting as Ousama's personal sex slave. But then again the idea of King on top of me isn't that bad WHAT AM I THINKING that idea is terrible besides Ousama wanted me to cook right when he sees me he'll explain to this Manna chick that I was supposed to help in the kitchen right? RIGHT!?

XHJX: Oh you two and your crazy fetishes :3

Gum and Shout: WE DON'T HAVE FETISHES!

XHJX: Oh yes you will heheheh yes you will, please tell me what think!leave a review Constructive criticism is helpful to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Gumdramon: xxXHanaJimaXxx does not own Digimon or Digimon Xros wars Digimon Xros wars belong to their respective owners.

(Shoutmon P.O.V)

As I walked back to my room I relaxed knowing Gum-Kun was in Manna's capable hands she would probably work him as a cook or one of the maids, the image of him in a revealing maid outfit immediately slipped straight into my mind. Ugh why do I keep imagining this shit maybe...I really do like him more than just friends. But just as I thought of that I hit my head into the wall "Dammit" I shouted out loud "Watch were you're going king or you might end up with more than a bruised fore head" why was Dane lecturing me? Forgetting about I went back into my room. Before long I hear a knock on my door "who is it?" "I-it's me Gumdramon" why was he stuttering so much, he sounded...embarrassed? "Come in" then I could feel blood rush straight to my head as he came in wearing a _very _revealing maid outfit.

(Gumdramon P.O.V.)

As I Manna walked me through the halls to the king's room I felt stupid knowing he would probably explain what he really meant for her to do…still what if he didn't what if he went along with it and he took of my clothes and sucked my-"here we are, ready?" "No" I answered "to bad now go ahead and knock." I knocked twice and heard the king say "who is it?" "I-t's me Gumdramon" why was I stuttering, I mean Shoutmon was going to explain it right? As I opened the door I could see Shoutmon's face shine pink, I could feel heat going through mine as well. For a moment we both just stared at each other not saying a word then I heard manna's perky voice say "Well your majesty I brought you your personal servant please to do him whatever you please." I could see that Shoutmon was about to say something but then he leaned back with a slight sly smile "thank you Manna-SHIT!-you may leave now" "of course sir" then as she closed and locked the door Shoutmon slowly approached me.

(Third person P.O.V.)

Shoutmon slowly approached Gumdramon beads of sweat going down his blue face "Ousama w-what are you doing?" stuttered Gumdramon "Just some employee maintenance Gum-kun" Gumdramon's eyes widened then Shoutmon grabbed him by his thighs and put him on the bed "So what do you want me to do to you Gum-kun" said Shoutmon in a playful manner "NOTHING" "oh don't be so difficult my little angel" remembering his dream Gumdramon ran out of the room with Shoutmon tagging behind him.

(Shoutmon P.O.V.)

Dammit why did I flirt with him like that I knew he was embarrassed now he probably hates me and- My god he where did he learn to run like that? As we ran out of the castle I knew he was heading directly for the lake of dreams the moon was out and shining a beautiful glow then I saw Gum-kun sitting staring directly at its reflection "Gum-kun I'm so sorry- save it he cut me off "listen Ousama I think we both need to explain some things" "yeah you're right" "I guess I should start… Do you remember when we first met" "How could I forget, I mean I found your digiegg right after We had beaten Bagramon" "Did-did I do anything weird when you were taking care of me" "well there was that time you kissed me that time you hugged me and wouldn't let go and the time when you showed me your- OKAY I GET IT." He really is adorable when he's angry then he started talking again "but the truth is even through all that I wouldn't accept the fact that I liked you more than as a friend I just always thought that I modeled you and that we would always be friends and nothing more but…now I realize more than ever it's not that I want to be you I want to be with you." He…he likes me? "Then I need tell you something too ever since I first saw you I thought you were cute but…now I know for sure I-I love you Gum-kun" then before I knew it the space between was gone and we were nose to nose. "So why don't we go back to my bed and finished what we started" "well if you don't mind let's take this slow" "alright anything for you Gum-kun"

(Gumdramon P.O.V.)

We decided that we should head back to the castle as we walked back Shoutmon held my hand tightly not saying a word smiling every time he noticed me staring at him. When we arrived in the castle walking to the room a lot of the maids stopped and watched us as walked in silence. Once we arrived in the room Shoutmon broke the silence "Gum-kun would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?" "Sure" As we got into the bed I could feel the heat in my head slowly leave" I snuggled up into Shoutmon's chest as he wrapped his arms around me I could feel his heartbeat he felt so warm so soft tonight we wouldn't sleep as friends tonight we were lovers tonight was the night of my life.

XHJX: AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW

Shoutmon: It wasn't that cute

Gumdramon: yes it was that was *sniff* so romantic

Shoutmon: w-whatever /

XHJX: Remember to review constructive criticism is appreciated

Shoutmon: Probably going to be a bunch of people telling you how obviously bad this is .

XHJX: SHUT UP!


	4. Chapter 4

XHJX: FLUFFY TIME!

Shoutmon: oh dear god.

Gumdramon: xxXHanaJimaXxx does not own Digimon or Digimon Xros Wars; Digimon Xros Wars belongs to its respective owners

(Gumdramon P.O.V.)

Dream Sequence: I could feel my heart pounding like a drum the cool sweat going down my face all I could see was blood, blood everywhere then flames engulfed me my heat burning my skin. "Why didn't you help me?" Sequence over. My eyes opened and all I could see was Shoutmon's chest directly in my face he opened his eyes smiling at me "Good morning my little angel" with that he pressed his lips to mine , and DEAR GOD they were warm "morning Ousama" "don't be so formal Gum-kun now that we're together you can call me by my name." "O-okay, Shoutmon-sama" I knew I was blushing I could feel heat all over it. "You're so cute when you blush" he hugged me again this time even tighter. "OH Gum-Kun" "Hey don't get so sappy on me its embarrassing" I bet he could tell I was lying "Oh come on Gum-kun don't be like that besides you know you enjoy it" I heard the soft whistle of bird then the door slammed open and i saw that the weird person who lectured me yesterday was standing there tapping his foot." "Hurry up King you need to make the morning speech,stop cuddling your _boyfriend and_ let's go!" the emphasis he put on the word boyfriend irritated me "fine I'll go sorry Gum-kun I'll be right back" he said with a charming wink "Finally" groaned the weird guy. Then I was alone again the silence was deafening everything was silent the birds weren't whistling and the footsteps of Shoutmon walking was too distant to hear than Mana came in "there you are Gumdramon come on we have to make breakfast" she sang with a wide smile "and don't worry I made you a new dress this time the skirt is much longer." "That doesn't make it any better" I shouted in my head "alright let's go" she took my hand and we walked to the kitchen"

(Shoutmon P.O.V.)

'I wish I could have stayed with Gum-kun a little longer he's seemed so lonely ever since Taiki and his friends went back to the human world' **he can take care of himself' **said a tiny voice in my head 'still he is my boyfriend now and that means it's now my duty to take care of him' **'do you really believe that?' **but before I could finish arguing myself in my head I realized I was already at the altar before everyone in the Digiworld "hello and good morning my subjects" I shouted 'these speeches are always so tedious' I whisper to no one in particular

(Gumdramon P.O.V.)

After I hear a loud applaud I assume Shoutmon had finished his speech "keep mixing Gumdramon, Shoutmon just finished and if I presume correctly he come directly here and expect a buffet of food 'how can he eat that much?' . Mana had indeed given me an outfit with a longer skirt even so it stilled looked kind of trashy but I kept stirring. I really want Shoutmon to eat my food the look on his face, him telling me how delicious the food i really wanted that. No sooner after that Shoutmon burst through the doors "whats for breakfast Mana that speech made my as - but before he finished his eyes wandered-Wow Gum-kun that outfit looks outstanding on you"he said taking my paw into his hand "S-shoutmon-sama don't everyone is watching us..." "Let them watch" with that he slowly started leaning towards me his warmth engulfing my now red face without any hesitation i lean towards him too but before our lips meet I hear Mana yell"Get back to work Gumdramon you and King can swallow each others tongues after breakfast!" Shoutmon groaned and trudged away defeated by his own maid. After 10 minutes of baking and frying the meals my meals are finished we made Steamed Rice Miso Soup Natto Nori Tamagoyaki Broiled Fish Tsukemono and Okonomiyaki."Did you make this Gum-kun?" "most of it" which is true I burned some of the meals and Mana had to remake them for me "I made the Okonomayaki, the steamed rice, and the broiled fish." "I think I should leave you two alone to*giggle* finish what you two started" 'w-wait Mana we weren't-but she left before I could finish. Shoutmon laughed out loud "Oh don't worry about Mana she loves to mess with people" "Oh okay" I watch Shoutmon closely waiting for him to take the first bite the sticky white liquid dripping over his chin slowly he lets the liquid caress his tongue and flow down his throat by now I'm sweating all over he's teasing me I know it he could tell i wanted him to swallow it all now I wait for him to say something "how is it" the words stutter out of my mouth "the flavors bland the texture is way too rough and you burnt some of it" the words hit me like a ton of bricks just as I'm about to let myself collapse he says something more "I'm just kidding Gum-kun it's the most delicious thing I've ever eaten" "Do you really mean it Shoutmon-sama?" "of course I do Gum-kun" then I noticed a grain of rice on his cheek without thinking I sucked it off his cheek his face branded with a deep shade of scarlet. For a moment neither of us said nothing then he pressed his lips directly on to my hands trembled then I lightly placed them on his back.

(Shoutmon P.O.V)

I could feel his soft paws on my back he was so adorable my tongue slowly slipped into his tender cool mouth I played with his tongue for a minute I softy twirled it in my mouth his tongue was so soft and warm then I heard him whisper into my ear "I love you Ousama" then he tightly gripped my waist I lifted him into my arms "let's go for a walk today okay Gum-kun" "anything for you Shoutmon" and the birds sang once again

XHJX: Yeah I finally finished it!

Shoutmon: took you long enough

Gumdramon: yeah its been like forever

XHJX: Yeah sorry bout that there's been some interruptions but all in all I was being lazy.

Leave a review constructive criticism is appreciated


	5. Update

XHJX: Hello I have a little update for you guys as you might have guessed I have been a bit busy what with helping with Christmas decorating, wrapping presents, and all that good stuff but nonetheless i find it rude of me not to tell you some of my future plans.

Shoutmon: Because they _really _care about _your _plans.

XHJX: Quiet you! *ahem* I have been reading reviews and I thank everyone who made little suggestions I promise I won't disappoint!  
Gumdramon: Though it wont be very soon the next chapter will be up eventually and this time we plan to make it nice and long; like Ousama's dic-

XHJX: And that's all we have time for please keep leaving reviews trust me I need them

Shoutmon: We know we've read your horrible story

XHJX: SHUT UP YOU!


	6. Chapter 5

XHJX: Sorry for the wait everyone but the chapter is finally finished

Shoutmon: Who are you apologizing to nobody reads this crap.

Gumdramon: Stop it Ousama you're hurting Hana-senpai's feelings!

XHJX: I do not own Digimon or Digimon Xros wars Digimon and Digimon Xros Wars belong to their respective owners

*Authors note: the bold italic words are the digimons' thoughts or their subconscious responding to their thoughts. Or me, if your prefer it.

(Gumdramon P.O.V.)

Ousama was holding me in his arms his engulfing warmth caressing my soft body; where he is taking me doesn't really matter to me right now all I care about is that he is with me along with that beautiful smile of his. Before I realized I was staring at him he looked back, grinning beautifully he said "We're going to a field,if you don't Gum-kun" "Of course not, I'm happy no matter where we go" he smiled "good." After about 5 minutes we arrived in a divine field of flowers and roses I ran off at the simple sight of it all. Once it had sunk in that Ousama had taken me to the biggest most exquisite field I looked back obviously beaming at him "Its beautiful Ousama"he grinned "I knew you would like it" he sat next time "I found out about this place my first day of being king, you see I had gotten so caught up in protecting my village I didn't realize how hard it would be to rule such a large world" "what was your village like Ousama?" "Like any else I guess, at the time it was the most important thing to me all that mattered was its safety nothing else" I took a flower and began to string it with other flowers "was there anyone else?" "Hm?" "that you liked at the time?" i corrected myself " No not in particular honestly that was the very last thing on my mind, but once I became King I did start looking at other Digimon" my eyes narrowed "Like who" I asked sharply "Is that a tone of jealousy I hear my Gum-kun?" I turned away blushing "n-no I'm just asking is all" behind my back I saw him smile, but before I could say anything he took my hands and held me close "I have eyes for you and only you my little angel"

(Shoutmon P.O.V.)

'Does he honestly believe I would love anyone other than him _**obviously he got very angry when you mentioned looking at other digimon'**_ "O-ousama" he stuttered "we shouldn't do this we're in public" '...do this? what does he think we're about to have sex? _**most likely considering you're holding him down in a very sexual fashion.'**_ "oh s-sorry Gum-kun I didn't mean to touch you like that" (complete awkward utter silence) '...WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY_** you should probably correct yourself' **_" I-i mean i ugh um" "hehe" '...did he just laugh?' "hahahaha oh Ousama you can be such and idiot sometimes" he stopped laughing and put his soft tender paws on my face "really you should lighten, here I know what will ease you" and with that he placed his lips onto mine.

(Third person P.O.V.)

After what seemed like hours of standing with each others lips basically glued together Gumdramon broke the kiss as red as a cherry. He told Shoutmon "shouldn't we be heading back" "Oh yeah, right, lets go back" but neither of them moved, the two didn't want to leave a now treasured spot. After a few minutes of standing they headed back to the castle hand in hand. The road to the castle was short but suspiciously contained Gumdramon even noticed some Digimon flinching and then turning back around if they stayed off the path "Ousama, why is this road so strange?" "What do you mean?" "All the digimon who stray off the path immediately turn back around," " They're probably don't recognize two digimon in love when they see it." Gumdramon wanted to question how out of place Shoutmon's answer, but before he could Shoutmon told him to forget about it so that's what he did, or at least what Shoutmon thought he did. Once they arrived at the Castle the two decided to have a talk in Shoutmon's room.

(Gumdramon P.O.V.)

"So what were you doing laying in the middle of a street when I found you" Shoutmon asked me "I'm not really sure I had been waking up in strange places before you found me it was really weird" 'I bet he thinks I'm Insane now doesn't he'. "You mean like that time I found you near the lake?" 'HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW ABOUT THAT, WHERE WAS HE!?' "yeah I guess" "Do you remember anything between those intervals?" he asked "not really just a whole lot of walking and then passing out" Shoutmon looked like he was thinking very hard a few times he looked up as though he was about to say something but he didn't until stood up saying "well we can talk about this some other time besides isn't about time to make lunch?" 'that bastard he's always hungry isn't he. But even as I thought this I smiled and give him a small nod and walked out of the room.

(Shoutmon P.O.V.)

'Why did I just send him out, WHY?! _**because you're an idiot**_ Shut up Sub-conscious' I got up from the bed and walked out the door to follow him and maybe stop him so we could talk some more, but before any of that could happen I saw Gumdramon talking to Dane. I hid behind a pillar just before they could see me "so are you ready for it?" asked Dane 'Ready for what' I thought "okay, please be gentle though this is a new thing for me" 'what?' "it's okay it won't hurt that much..." "OH HELL TO TO THE NO!" I shouted at Dane just before kicking him through the wall(Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku!)"GUM-KUN ARE YOU ALRIGHT ARE YOU TRAUMATIZED! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU" I commanded. "Relax Ousama Dane was just asking me to help him with his fighting competition because as you know I'm a very strong fighter"oh" is all I could spit out at him mainly because I felt so stupid. REALLY stupid, but then I remembered what I had came out for, "Gum-kun you don't need to make me lunch lets just lay down in my room and talk some more" Gumdramon gave me an absolutely stunning smile that made me blush a little "of course Ousama" and then he took my hand and almost dragged me into my own room.

(Gumdramon P.O.V.)

'Shoutmon can be so silly sometimes, I can't believe he thought Dane was trying to "do it" with me, but whatever, if he wants me to lay down with him then that's what I'll do! '**_how_ sexual.' **once we arrived in the room I plopped on the bed commenting about the pillows"These beds are really soft Ousama" "Yeah they're made with very soft material sewed just for me,"when he answered he seemed to light up a little bit. "Ousama why aren't you laying down?" " Oh yeah, sorry" when he laid down I could see a soft melancholy look on his face and even though it seemed happy I could tell he was still embarrassed for kicking Dane so I snuggled up to him wanting him to shine again. When I did I could tell that it had worked and for a couple minutes we just stayed there snuggling up against on another then Ousama asked me a very simple question "I am overprotective of you Gum-kun?" I smiled "to be honest Ousama you are, but that's not a bad thing you make me feel - "THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" Shoutmon yelled pinning down my paws with his hands and my feet with his. ***at this moment I would like to point out just how sexual this looks Shoutmon has his crotch about a centimeter from Gumdramon's...alright that's all XHJX out*** "s-shoutmon we can't, the doors are wide open anyone and could look in and us..." " I don't care anymore Gum-kun I love you and I want you to stay with me dammit."

XHJX: F*CKING CLIFFHANGERS

Shoutmon: Idiots -_-

Gumdramon: Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that Ousama ;3

XHJX:As usual PLEASE review this, constructive criticism is highly appreciated.


	7. Valentines Special

Valentines Day Special

XHJX: Happy Valentines day everyone! Hope you all cuddle up with that special someone~ Sorry its late.

Shoutmon: xxXHanaJimaXxx does not own Digimon or Digimon Xros Wars. Both are own by their respective owners.

(Shoutmon P.O.V.)

I woke with a start the smell of roses penetrating my nostrils; as I looked for the source I noticed that someone had decorated the entire room with paper hearts and then I realized what day it was. I went straight to the calender hoping it wouldn't be the day I thought and that maybe someone decided to decorate early, but when I arrived my hopes were defeated "February 14th Valentines Day" and right under that was a note I had written saying "Don't forget to buy something for Gum-kun!" I had forgotten completely. I ran out the door and into the kitchen hoping to find him, but all I found was Mana standing with a very annoyed look on her face "You forgot to but something for him didn't you?" I replied with a very simple "yes" I heard her scowl a little then turn around and pull something out of the oven and then from the garden "Here" she handed me the most exquisite roses and a box of handmade chocolate I had ever seen "But if you forget to give him something again I'm not bailing you out," with that I mind I ran out of the kitchen and onto the roof where I found him carving a very beautiful heart out of wood.

(Gumdramon P.O.V.)

I sit here waiting for him, when I woke up I lightly kissed him on the forehead and ran up here to finish his present that I had been working on for a few days. When I saw him up here with roses and a box of chocolates I immediately jumped up "Ousama!" I ran and flung myself into his arms, dropping my wooden heart and forcing him to drop the roses and chocolates " Happy Valentines Day my little angel," I looked up at his warm beautiful face and kissed him gently on the lips "You two Ousama," After that we exchanged gifts, but when I saw the roses and chocolate I recognized the symbol Mana puts on every single one of her dishes; a very small golden M. I smiled realizing that Shoutmon had forgotten today, but still tried to give me a gift "Thank you so much Ousama,"

(Shoutmon P.O.V.)

As we walked back to the room holding hands I couldn't help but think Gumdramon knew all about me not remembering to purchase him anything, but every time I looked at him he just smiled and cuddled into my arm. When we reached the room I decided to forget what I was thinking about and simply focus on giving Gumdramon a memorable Valentines Day. "Would you like to go somewhere Gum-kun?" when I asked this I saw Gumdramon's face somewhat light up "Lets go to the lake!" "Alright lets head out." We walked out of the castle and through a small field until we reached a Large circular lake with a small trail leading into a forest giving it the shape of a bomb. "This is a really beautiful lake isn't it Ousama?" "Yes, I remember sometimes when I felt like getting out of the castle I would head here to release some tension," maybe I shouldn't have used the phrase "release tension" because after that I saw Gumdramon blush and take a few steps back "N-not like that, I just meant that I came here to relax not...anything...else..." but even after I managed to stutter all those words out Gumdramon was still deeply blushing, but it also looked like he was hiding a devilish smile.

(Gumdramon P.O.V.)

After a few minutes of walking around the lake and pestering Ousama about his poor choice of words we began to walk back to the castle. For some reason I felt like Ousama was feeling sad so I hug-tackled him, knocking him down onto the soft patches of grass. "Gum-kun?" I didn't say anything I just hugged him tighter and cuddled my nose into his neck, "Hey if you want to do this than lets do it in the castle, not in public where everyone is staring at us..." that made me a little irritated "who cares if they're staring?" "well they're also filming us..." then I looked up and noticed there was indeed another digimon with a camera "lets go Ousama" Then I pulled Ousama up, used my hammer tail to smash the digimon's camera and then ran all the way back to the castle and into our room landing hard on the silken bed.

(Shoutmon P.O.V.)

I'm not sure what made Gum-kun become so energetic and euphoric, but whatever it was I'm glad it did that for me. "So do you want to tackle me again Gum-kun?" this made him giggle "Nah I just did that to cheer you up, why don't we just lay down," and (you guessed it!) with that he laid himself on top of me and hugged me tightly. "This was a really great Valentines Ousama," "I'm glad Gum-kun I was afraid I might disappoint you..." Gumdramon looked up at me with his shining blue-green eyes and kissed me "You could never disappoint me." After that we both fell asleep in each others arms unaware of Mana and Dane giggling at us with big smiles.

XHJX: That was a lot of fun to write!

Shoutmon: Please let me quit T_T

XHJX: NEVER!

Gumdramon: Remember to leave a review, Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	8. Update 2

XHJX: Hey guys, listen up, I'm going need some help from you guys if I'm going to put up the next chapter soon.

Shoutmon: Seriously this story is atrocious I think it needs A LOT of help.

XHJX: Actually I wanted your opinions. Should the next chapter be cute and cuddly or sexy and raunchy or both?

Shoutmon: WAIT WHAT!?

Gumdramon: Please leave a review saying your opinion, the next chapter will be put up sooner if we get more of people's opinions so be sure to say something!

XHJX: Also the previous special that was released before this was a Valentine's special not a new chapter. With that in mind Happy Late Valentines day everyone!

Shoutmon: Hey wait! I wasn't done talk-

XHJX: Yes you were.


End file.
